In wells drilled for petroleum production, a plurality of well casings of different sizes are suspended from a wellhead. A problem encountered in such wells is that of annular pressure control. In the annulus between different casing sizes, pressure may develop due to leaks between strings of casing. To control the pressure, a casing annulus remediation system is employed. The casing annulus remediation system comprises a hose that is inserted into an annulus between strings of casing. Often, the hose is inserted into the annulus through a lateral port that is often perpendicular to the casing, requiring the hose to maintain flexibility to accommodate the angle of entry. A nozzle is affixed to the lower end of the hose. The hose may be inserted several hundred feet into the well. Therefore, the hose must be pressurized and rigid to keep the hose from winding about the well. To keep the hose rigid, internal pressure is maintained in the hose. An angled access port would allow for the hose to be naturally more rigid. However, wells generally have standard lateral access ports.
A need exists for a technique that allows for more effective and efficient implementation of a casing annulus remediation system and subsequent insertion of a hose into an annulus. The following technique may solve one or more of these problems.